A second chance for Soujiro
by Kirkis
Summary: ::SPOILERS for Kyoto arc & Revenge arc:: What if someone had been there to protect Soujiro when he needed it most?
1. One life touches another

_**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or ANY of the characters therein. Those characters are copyrights of Watsuki Nobuhiro, etc…In short, They aren't mine.   
**http://www.geocities.com/kirkis_elf/kirkisindex.html   
kkisblpeen@aol.com**_   
  
Introduction

  


> July 12, 1929 3:41am

  
Kenshin woke from a rather sound sleep and sat up in bed. He felt strange; it took him a few minutes to realize that he actually felt good. His health was growing poorer in his older age. Kaoru had aged so gracefully, but Kenshin had kinda gone to seed in a manner of speaking. In the past year, he'd fallen and broken his hip while walking the now narrow path to the river. He was told not to leave his home without someone anymore. But he didn't mind that much, Kaoru was more than happy to go with him, even if she did have to hold his arm. In the past few months he'd been feeling considerably run down, and hadn't left the house.   
  
So now, lying in bed in the middle of the night, he wondered why he was feeling so good. He looked down at his wife, sleeping in the futon next to him. Her skin was still soft, and smooth. She was still slim and in good shape, even after three children. Kenshin smiled the same way he had almost twice a month, in the middle of the night, ever since they had married. *It is now that he notices the light shining on Kaoru's face. He looks up and sees the source of all the light. It's coming from the corner of the ceiling, and is so bright he has to cover his eyes. Kenshin notices his hand isn't old and wrinkled anymore. He feels his face and finds that it isn't wrinkled either. A voice calls from the light.   
  
"You were the man called Kamiya Kenshin in life, once called Himura Kenshin, Himura Battousai, and Shinta." The voice said. It sounds familiar to him.   
  
"Who are you?" Kenshin says.   
  
"I am that which created you, and the female who sleeps next to you, as well as all life in existence and the existence itself." The voice says.   
  
"Kami?" Kenshin says, in wonder.   
  
"One of many names given to me, you may call me whatever you wish, my child." The voice says. Kenshin realizes that the voice is his own.   
  
"What name would you prefer?" Kenshin asks.   
  
"I have no 'name' as you know it. The most efficient way for your language to give my consciousness a designation, would take more paper than your planet's plant life can produce. Therefore, I would prefer you call me whatever you wish." The voice says. Kenshin nods.   
  
"Come." The voice says. Kenshin looks down at Kaoru.   
  
"She will wake to find you are no longer alive. You must move on now, your body cannot support the level of life you have now achieved. She will follow when her existence reaches the same level yours has." Kami says. Without fully understanding how, Kenshin rises off of his futon and floats toward the light. He leaves the Kamiya home behind, and travels through a tunnel made of clouds, and the night sky. Kenshin sees the deeds of his life circling in them. The closer to the light he gets, the faster the scenes play by. In seconds he's past his life as Hitokiri Battousai. A few seconds later he sees himself with Kaoru, he sees the images of the day they marry. A few more seconds and he sees his first child. The images slow, and Kenshin is stopped. He stares at the image playing on the cloud tunnel; The first time he held his first son. A moment later he continues on. The birth of his second son happens in much the same way. He is stopped an allowed to see a scene from his life. Kenshin soon realizes he is watching the parts of his life that he values most. He speeds up again and is floating up toward the light again. He stops again on the image of his Daughter's birth; the first and only of his children he witnesses being born. The images slow more now as he sees the images of Eiji completing Kamiya Kasshin Ryu, and of Kenji setting sail for London, to attend Cambridge. He sees Kasumi growing up, he sees the image of the first man she falls in love with. He sees her wedding, and The birth of his first Grandchild. Then the images speed up again until they almost become a blur.   
  
He reaches the light; all around the light is a darkness.   
  
"This is where we will judge your deeds in the first existence you have known." Kami says. Another voice speaks, this voice sounds like Battousai.   
  
"If you fail here, your existence is no more." The Battou voice says.   
  
"Who are you?" Kenshin asks.   
  
"**BE SILENT LIFE FORM!**" The voice bellows   
  
"It Is that which destroys."   
  
"Destroys?" Kenshin says.   
  
"**I say SILENCE!**"   
  
"Destroys all, Destroys existence, and causes the absence of existence." Kami explains. "To save you from further speech, as the darkness wishes, you will stand so I may judge your existence, If I deem you worthy of continuing your existence to the next level, You will continue into the light. If I deem you unworthy, you will fall into the darkness and become one with it, one with nothing." Kami finishes, softly.   
  
"You see what this life form wishes to remember most. Now see what he wishes to forget." The darkness says. Kenshin sees the images of his youth as Battousai flashing across the face of the darkness. Images of hundreds being slaughtered. Blood runs across the clouds where he stands. The images slow, and Kenshin sees the Image of himself killing a young woman. The scene repeats, slower. She's very elegant. The scene repeats. Her hair flow with the wind, just like that day. The scene repeats. Her name… **_was_ Tomoe. Kenshin almost turns away, but continues facing the light and darkness.   
  
"You wish not to see this?" The darkness says.   
  
"I wish not to, but I will not deny this." Kenshin says.   
  
"There are other instances." The scenes continue, more bloodshed, and anguish.   
  
"This life form has no respect for that which you create. He clearly should be one with me, his life reflects this." The darkness says. "He takes so many life forms from their existence before their time, and only allows three to come into existence."   
  
"Kami, This is only one chapter in-" Kenshin starts   
  
"**SILENCE LIFE FORM!!**" The darkness bellows again.   
  
"Kamiya Kenshin, you give three but take two hundred and fourteen, these lives arent able to continue to their next level, they must start over. You cannot reach the next level of existence-" Kami started.   
  
"Then you are **mine**, life form!" the darkness says. Kenshin feels himself being pulled into the darkness.   
  
"**Wait!**" The light calls out, it's brilliance increasing ten fold, and causing the darkness to cringe; It lets Kenshin go. "You may not proceed because you feel you are not ready to proceed." Kami explains.   
  
"I do?" Kenshin asks.   
  
"You feel guilt over one you could not help, a life form whose life cannot pass by here. You know who this being is, and you know if this being is able to be helped." Kami says.   
  
"**WHAT! No He's MINE!!**" the darkness screams.   
  
"**BE SILENT!**" Kami says, again radiating light deep into the darkness. Kenshin is certain he sees the faces of many humans when the darkness cringes.   
  
"I know who? How do I help them?" Kenshin asks.   
  
"You know that too." Kami says. Kenshin thinks to himself, wondering what Kami could mean. _"I know who to help, and I know how. I can't think of anyone. Saitoh, but he's probably past hope. Sano, he's never really been too bad, he'll probably make it through. Shishio would most likely not pass here, but how could I help him? That leaves, Aoshi? He finally married Misao after six years. She's always loved him. I wonder if that could be enough to help him make it through. Who else is there…"_ He thinks.   
  
"Hurry up life form!" The darkness yells.   
  
_"Who else in my life needs help…Soujiro!"_ Instantly Kenshin is transported to a street in a small town. Judging by the quality of the street, it's probably at least the turn of the century. Kenshin looked up and down the street, no one out. _"Is this where I can help Soujiro? The sky is cloudy, it looks like rain."_ Kenshin looked down to see what he was wearing. _"My gi, and hakama?"_ He put his hand on his face. _"Smooth, I'm younger."_ He ran his hand over his left cheek. _"No Scar"_   
  
"Help! Someone help me!" A young male voice screams. Kenshin bolted toward the sound.   
  


> * This is weird I know. I tried to give the writing a sense of non-linear time, as if there were no past, or future, only present.   
**I just wanted to emphasize the past tense for that moment. To punctuate the final-ness of Tomoe's death.

  
  


No more tears

  
  
Soujiro ran across the length of the warehouse, screaming at the top of his lungs. _"My God Shishio San, Please help me!"_ Shishio's words echoing in his ear. _The strong survive, The weak just die._ Time seemed to slow down as he rounded the corner of the warehouse. _"If I can just get to Shishio San's Wakizashi…"_ He thought as he slid in the mud near the corner of the warehouse.   
  
"Get up!" He said to himself. He pulled himself to his feet and started to run again, but stopped. A man approached him, A _samurai_. He walked so calmly, and he had a soft look on his face. _"Is he an angel, I asked God to save me… could this be god's answer?"_   
  
"Help me, please! They're trying to kill me!" He said, stumbling to his feet, and running toward the man. "Will you help me?" He asked the man,   
  
"Don't worry, that's what I'm here for." The man said looking down at him.   
  
Soujiro's foster family rounded the corner at about that time. The man, looked up at them, then ushered Soujiro behind him.   
  
"What gives you the right to beat this boy, and threaten his life?" The man said.   
  
"Get out of the way, you bum, or I'll kill you too." Soujiro's older Foster brother said, pointing his sword at the man.   
  
"Go back into your home, and leave this boy alone."   
  
"He's been harboring a fugitive, and giving away our food." Soujiro's foster father said, as if that were reason enough to kill him.   
  
"Yeah, this isn't your business, bum, if you want to get involved you'll have to fight with me!"   
  
"Fight me if you wish, but I'm taking this boy with me afterward." He answered. Soujiro cringed behind his leg.   
  
"Who the hell do you think you are?" Soujiro's foster father asked.   
  
"Just a Rurouni." He answered.   
  
"Feh, this is taking too long, Get outta my way you bum!" The older brother said, lunging with his sword toward the Rurouni. The Rurouni pulled his sword, sheath and all up, and defended all of his attacks. The brother stepped back and checked his sword for blood.   
  
"You can't even make him draw his sword? What kind of a worthless son are you?" The father said. The enraged brother charged again at the Rurouni. This time slashing more blindly. He dodged easily. He hopped back and back again. The brother stopped.   
  
"Heh, just where I want you." He said, turning toward the now generally undefended Soujiro.   
  
"Die you little Shi-" He started, interrupted by the sound of his arm breaking.   
  
"I told you, he comes with me." The Rurouni said, his sword drawn. The brother got a good look at it; it was backward. The blade was on the wrong side. He fell, clutching his arm in pain. The rest of the family looked on in disbelief. The Rurouni turned to Soujiro, knelt down and smiled.   
  
"You'll come with me now, I'll take you somewhere safer."   
  
"Thank you. I can't pay you though…" Soujiro said, looking at his shocked foster family.   
  
"I don't need pay." The Rurouni said. "Shall we go?" He said, lifting the boy over his shoulder.   
  
"What is your name?" Soujiro asked.   
  
"Just call me Rurouni."   
  


Meiji 11, (1878)   
downtown Tokyo

  
  
Kenshin walked down the street in the misty spring morning, thinking, as he usually did. _"Tokyo is always nice this time of year, I like coming through in spring. This is…the fourth time I've traveled through. I need to find a place to eat, I wonder if the Akabeko is still open?"_ He thought.   
  
"Wait!" A girl's voice called from behind. "Wait, Hitokiri Battousai!   
  
"huh?" Kenshin turned around to see a young woman holding a bokken, and wearing a practice gi.   
  
"I finally found you. You're shorter than I expected, Hitokiri Battousai!" She said. "Prepare yourself!" She yelled lunging toward him.   
  
"ORO!" He leapt up to avoid her swing, gliding over, and landing on a rooftop. It gave way. "oro?!" he said quickly, falling through the roof and landing in a pile of wood, buckets, and other debris. Ooorooooooo…"   
  
"This is the notorious Hitokiri Battousai? The serial killer who murdered three people last night?" The girl asked.   
  
"Rurouni," He said, tossing his head to one side to knock a bucket off. "I'm a Rurouni, A wandering swordmaster. Besides, do you think I could kill anyone with this?" He said, pointing the hilt of his sword toward her. She slowly drew the sword from its sheath.   
  
"What gives, the blade's on the wrong side?" She said, examining the sword.   
  
"It's a Sakabatou."   
  
"Sakabatou?" She repeated.   
  
"It's not made to kill, take a closer look." He said, standing up, and brushing the dirt from his hakama.   
  
"It looks brand new, there isn't a scratch on the blade." She said, turning the sword this way and that, letting the light hit it from different angles."   
  
"So you see I can't be your killer." He said, smiling.   
  
"A serial killer is here in Tokyo, and has started killing people. You sure look like a serial killer, conveniently wandering around while all this is going on," She started, stepping closer to him. She held the sword in front of her, with what would usually be the blade edge facing her. On Kenshin's Sakabatou, it was facing away from her, and only millimeters from his nose chin and forehead. "and carrying a sword is Illegal in this Meiji era." She continued, waving his sword erratically in front of her. The sound of police whistles stopped her. She turned toward the sound.   
  
"That has to be him this time!" She said, tossing the sword into the air and taking off down the street.   
  
"Oro! Oro, oroo, oro!" Kenshin said, looking up into the sky and stepping around blindly, trying to get under his sword. He held up the scabbard, under the falling sword. It slid perfectly into its sheath. Kenshin looked down the street in the direction the girl ran off in.   
  
"You're so weak!" The huge masked man said, Holding a blood drenched sword in his left hand. Two police officers hesitantly stepped forward to fight him. He slashed them immediately across their chests. The two officers fell dead, leaving the last one to stand shaking in the street.   
  
"I can't believe this is the legendary Hitokiri." He said to himself. Kaoru jumped over his head and swung at the massive killer. He countered her swing. She slid to a halt, facing him. A small spray of blood squirted from her right shoulder. She winced but otherwise remained ready for his next attack. He stepped forward, and swung at her; she defended, but her bokken was cut in two. She looked with shock at her ruined weapon, and then at the masked murderer, swinging his sword down at her. Kenshin ran past scooping her up in his arms and running past the killer's swing. He slid to a halt a few meters from the killer. She looked up to see who had saved her.   
  
"Rurouni?" She said.   
  
"Your wooden sword isn't very effective against his real one." He said, smiling at her. More police whistles sounded, distracting the killer from the two. He ran off through the policemen, slashing two as he went.   
  
"I am Hitokiri Battousai! Kamiya Kasshin Ryu's Hitokiri Battousai!" He yelled as he ran off.   
  
"No, wait." Kaoru said, struggling in Kenshin's arms.   
  
"He's gone now." Kenshin said.   
  
"No, I lead Kamiya Kasshin Ryu, I can't let a serial killer ruin my dojo…" She said, her words tapering off before she finally passed out.   
  
"What strong spirit." Kenshin said to himself. He heard footsteps approaching. He looked up just in time to see a young man slide out of an alley. He had a wooden sword too.   
  
"Hey you! What are you doing with a…Kaoru!" He said, running over to Kenshin. "What did you do to her!?" He demanded.   
  
"She took on the serial killer by herself, and she got hurt. Do you know her?" Kenshin asked.   
  
"She's my sister." He said. It finally hit him where he'd seen this man before. _"This is the man who saved me."_ Soujiro thought. _"This is the Rurouni."_   
  
[Kirkis' comments on this chapter~~~~~~>][1]

   [1]: http://www.geocities.com/kirkis_elf/Works/comments/com_secsou01.html



	2. Figuring things out for myself

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or ANY of the characters therein. Those characters are copyrights of Watsuki Nobuhiro and/or Sony, etc… In short, They aren't mine.   
**http://www.geocities.com/kirkis_elf/kirkisindex.html   
kkisblpeen@aol.com**_   
  
**Of strong and weak**

  
  
Soujiro ran to keep up with the Rurouni, down the hill and under the bridge. The rain started just before Kenshin came to save Soujiro and had been getting harder and harder since. Kenshin wiped his face off, and brushed off some excess water from his clothes.   
  
"This bridge is pretty low to the ground, the rain won't get to us unless it gets really windy." Kenshin said. "I wish there was some dry wood, a fire would be nice." He added, smiling at his young companion. Soujiro looked out over the creek.   
  
"Hai," he said absently. He turned back toward Kenshin. Kenshin was sitting with his back against one of the support posts for the bridge, looking out at the rain.   
  
"Rurouni San," Soujiro started; Kenshin looked over at him. "Why didn't you kill them?" He asked.   
  
"All I needed to do was protect you. I didn't need to kill anyone to do that." Kenshin answered.   
  
"But, you're stronger, you could've killed them if you wanted, so why didn't you just kill them?   
  
"Did you want them to die?" Kenshin asked quickly. Soujiro was a bit surprised by that response. _"What difference does it make what I want"_   
  
"I don't know…" Soujiro responded looking down at the ground. "I really just wanted them to stop beating me. I never minded all the work too much. Actually I never thought of it ever being any other way until recently." He said, stepping over and sitting down beside Kenshin. "A few days ago, a man came in the night and was killing policemen. He said he'd let me live if I gave him food and a place to sleep. He told me that if you're strong, you live, but if you're weak you die. I would've died if you hadn't shown up. If you're stronger than they are, why didn't you kill them?"   
  
"That doesn't answer my question." Kenshin said bluntly.   
  
"eh?"   
  
"Did you want them to see them die?" Kenshin looked at the confused boy. "Whatever Shishio told you is just his opinion. I don't like needless death; like I said before, all I needed to do, was protect you. If I can do that without killing, then I still win so to speak, and no one has to die, weak or strong." He finished.   
  
"Oh," Soujiro said, still confused a little.   
  
"I was Hitokiri just like Shishio, but unlike him, I never wanted to kill. I got involved because I knew my kenjutsu could be used to bring a new era into being, where people were not forced into servitude. My goal was for peace, but I had to take many lives before the war was through. I hope I can make up for the lives I've taken by protecting those Shishio would call weak." He paused glancing over at Soujiro, who looked even more confused.   
  
"Don't think too much about why some people kill and some don't. You're still a child, who has his whole life ahead of him. You shouldn't have to think about these things now. Live your life and make up your own mind about what is right." He paused ad looked out over the calm water under the bridge. "You'll meet Shishio again someday. When you do, tell him what you've come up with." He finished with a smile. Soujiro seemed less confused now. Kenshin looked out from under the bridge. "It stopped raining, we can move on now." He said, standing up.   
  
"Rurouni San?" Soujiro asked as Kenshin turned to walk out from under the bridge.   
  
"Yes?" Kenshin replied, looking over his shoulder.   
  
"Where are we going?" He asked; Kenshin paused before answering.   
  
"A place where you'll be happy."   
  


**Invitation**

  
  
"Let her go." Soujiro said, holding his bokken out in front of him.   
  
"She's unconscious." Kenshin replied.   
  
"Then lay her down, and don't try anything Battousai." Kenshin set her down leaning her against the building. He stepped back away from her.   
  
"I know what you're thinking, but I'm not the killer you're after." Kenshin said.   
  
"Oh, then you're awful suspicious looking, standing there with four dead cops lying around holding my sister who just happens to be injured." Soujiro said, pointing at two lifeless bodies lying nearby. "And you just happen to be the only person around with a sword."   
  
"Sakabatou." Kenshin said, holding his sheathed sword out in front of him.   
  
"What?" Soujiro asked, keeping a confused look on his face.   
  
"It's not a regular sword, take a look." He said.   
  
"Lay it down." Soujiro said, mistrustfully. Kenshin laid his Sakabatou down in the street and stepped back away from it. Soujiro quickly knelt down and picked it up. He took a few steps back, and pulled the sword from its scabbard.   
  
"What the…it's backward?" he said, angling the sword to look down the blade. "And it's in very good condition. I seem to remember something about a backward sword…but, Oh yeah, Some samurai was traveling around with a backward sword, helping people out. He called himself Rurouni or something like that." Soujiro said, sliding the sword back in its Saya. "So, you're that man eh?" he finished, extending the hilt of the Sakabatou back to its owner.   
  
"I didn't know there were stories about me going around." Kenshin said, taking his sword back and sliding into its place by his side.   
  
"I'm sorry for treating you like that, It's just I'm rather protective of…Kaoru, I forgot about her!" he said rushing over to her.   
  
"It's just a scratch, but I think she passed out from exhaustion." Kenshin said. Soujiro picked her up and started down the street, then stopped and turned around.   
  
"Are you coming?" He asked.   
  


**The swordmaster babysitter**

  
  
Kaoru slowly opened her eyes. _"In…my bed."_ She thought, turning over on her side. She looked at the well lit wall, and the stream of sunlight shining across the floor. _"It's daylight, it was daylight when I found the Battousai…"_ She sat up suddenly, looking around the room. _"How did I get home?"_ She thought, turning her head to her left. A sharp pain in her right arm caught her attention. She lowered her sleeve to find her arm bandaged snugly. _"I was trying to beat Battousai…"_ She remembered the red-haired Rurouni carrying her away from the Battousai's swing. The wonderful aroma of well prepared soup filled her nose. ::sniff, sniff:: "Is that soup I smell?"   
  
Ayame and Suzume walked as fast as they could without dropping the armfuls of vegetables they were carrying. They stepped up to the big bowl Kenshin was sitting behind. They smiled at him. "Here." Ayame said, opening her arms directly over the bowl; Suzume followed her big sister's lead.   
  
"No, no, Don't drop them…" Kenshin started, but stopped to wipe away the soup that had splashed up on his face.   
  
"Ha, ha, I told you, you have to give them specific instructions." Soujiro said. The door to Kaoru's bedroom slid open. "Oh, Kaoru, you're awake, are you alright." Soujiro said, standing up and readying himself to catch her, or go fetch her anything.   
  
"I'm fine Soujiro." She said, glancing briefly at him. She looked down at Kenshin. "You invited him here?" She asked Soujiro, not looking at him.   
  
"Yes, he saved you, so I thought it was the least I could do." Soujiro answered. Kaoru didn't seem mad at all, She would've invited him too.   
  
"You have very adorable sisters." Kenshin said. Ayame and Suzume ran up and hugged him.   
  
"He's our new friend." Ayame said. "new friend." Suzume repeated.   
  
"He's making breakfast." Soujiro said, smiling at his younger sisters.   
  
"Hai," Ayame said holding a rice bunny up for Kaoru. She picked it up and took a small bite. She instantly got a look of shock on her face, and stared at the rice animal.   
  
"This…tastes…"   
  
"You…you don't like it?" Kenshin asked. Kaoru stared at the rice ball for a moment longer, then held up her index finger.   
  
"You're cooking is a little better than mine." She said. Soujiro watched as Kenshin slowly fell over on his side, somewhere off in the distance he thought he heard a Zen temple bell ring.   
  


**Figure things out for myself**   
***Denotes memory

  
  
Drops of rain and dew shimmer in the early morning sunlight. The birds sang, and bathed in the puddles left from a night of rain. Soujiro walked the winding road behind the Rurouni who saved him, thinking about the past days events. _"If he hadn't come, I would've died…_***"Whatever Shishio told you is just his opinion."***   
  
_"But Shishio San was right, I am weak, so If he hadn't come, I would've died."_   
  
***"All I needed to do was protect you. I didn't need to kill anyone to do that."***   
  
_"But the Rurouni was right too, he was stronger than them, but he didn't kill them, why? He said he was Hitokiri, but if he didn't want to kill, why would he become a killer? And then why would he **not** kill now. If he became Hitokiri, he must have thought like Shishio San, but he changed. He didn't like to be a killer, then… he must seem weak to Shishio. He's stronger than my family and me, but is he weaker than Shishio San?"_   
  
***"No, I'm a sick killer."***   
  
_"I don't think he's weaker than Shishio San, I think he's just as strong, but he's not a killer. So why did he become Hitokiri?"_   
  
***"I never wanted to kill. I got involved because I knew my kenjutsu could be used to bring a new era into being."***   
  
_"To bring a new era into being? He killed to better other's lives? But he couldn't stand killing those weaker than him, so now he makes up for it by protecting those who don't expect to be helped, who don't expect freedom; people like me. And letting anyone who fights him live to see another day."_   
  
***"Live your life and make up your own mind about what is right."***   
  
_"I think he's a good strong man."_   
  
"You're awful quiet back there." Kenshin said, looking back at his younger companion.   
  
"I was just thinking." Soujiro responded.   
  
"How about some breakfast?" Kenshin said, pointing to a small pond.   
  
"It looks delicious." Soujiro said, staring at the fish cooking over the fire.   
  
"I think this one's done." Kenshin said handing it to him. He took it quickly and started eating, despite the temperature. _"He must really be hungry, he probably hasn't eaten since yesterday afternoon."_ Kenshin thought. He had noticed his own hunger before, and saw the pond. _"My appetite hasn't been this strong in months."_ Kenshin thought, momentarily forgetting that he was really dead. He laughed in spite of himself.   
  
"What, what's so funny?" Soujiro asked.   
  
"You're eating so fast, you're going to get the hiccups." He came up with quickly. _"I need to tell him."_ He thought looking over at Soujiro.   
  
"There's a few things I need to talk to you about." He started, taking a fish from the fire.   
  
"Alright." Soujiro replied, setting his food down. "What is it you want to talk about?"   
  
"About me and you. I will die in about sixty years or so." He said, pausing to take a bite of fish.   
  
"Um, ok."   
  
"I know this because I've already lived my life, and died." Kenshin said, looking straight at Soujiro   
  
"What?"   
  
"I came back here to change your life. Last night was a key change in your life, and now, it will be different than it was before. I won't tell you how it was supposed to have been, but I want your new life to be better that the old one." He said, looking to see if he was understood. Soujiro looked on in astonishment.   
  
"You mean…I was supposed to…die?" He said with a somewhat shocked look on his face.   
  
"I never said that, whatever was supposed to happen to you last night, never happened, and now, you're life is going down a different path."   
  
"So, you died, and came back to save me, why? I mean, why me?" Soujiro asked.   
  
"That's something you may come to understand later. This brings me to the other thing I need to tell you about. Some time in the future, you might run into a man who looks like me except for a cross shaped scar on his left cheek. This is the Rurouni who is still living his life, My past self. When you meet him, he will not know you, He will not remember any of this, because he didn't live through this. Do you understand?" Kenshin looked over at Soujiro. The look on his face was that of extreme confusion.   
  
"So there is another you walking around somewhere else right now?" He finally asked.   
  
"Right, he's probably leaving Chiba now." Kenshin said.   
  
"I think I understand, this other you, he's only lived part of his life, where you've lived all of yours?" He asked, looking up at Kenshin.   
  
"Hai, so if you meet the other me, you shouldn't tell him about any of this, he doesn't need to know. Okay?"   
  
"I guess, But why shouldn't I tell him?" Soujiro asked.   
  
"His mind is still in turmoil from killing so many during the war. Most of his fight will be ahead of him, he doesn't need any more burden that necessary."   
  
"Okay, can I still be his friend?" Soujiro asked.   
  
"I think he would love to have a friend like you." Kenshin said, smiling   
  
"Good, then when I meet the other you, I will be his friend." Soujiro said, picking his fish back up. _"He's a very good strong man."_   
  
  
[Kirkis' comments on this chapter~~~~~~>][1]

   [1]: http://www.geocities.com/kirkis_elf/Works/comments/com_secsou02.html



	3. Where this road takes us

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or ANY of the characters therein. Those characters are copyrights of Watsuki Nobuhiro and/or Sony, etc… In short, They aren't mine.   
**http://www.geocities.com/kirkis_elf/kirkisindex.html   
kkisblpeen@aol.com**_   
  
**No cares for your past**

  
  
"HA, HA, HA, YAH, HA!" Suzume laughed uncontrollably as Kenshin carried her around on his shoulders. Soujiro was tossing a ball with Ayame. Doctor Genzai tended to Kaoru's injuries, listening to his Grandchildren.   
  
"Do you think he's different from other samurai?" Kaoru asked softly to him.   
  
"Of course, This one's a great babysitter, heh, heh, heh….aaaachoo." Ha said, blowing medicine powder all over her face. He grinned sheepishly as she blinked her eyes. "It's only a superficial wound, it should heal in a few days." He said, wrapping it back up. Kenshin turned to them, still carrying Suzume on his shoulders.   
  
"Khawoo bomoo, ish ee dere gwanfavuw?" (Kaoru Dono, is he their grandfather?)   
  
"Hai." Kaoru said.   
  
"Doctor Genzai has been very close to our family ever since Kamiya San died." Soujiro added.   
  
"I was their family doctor, so Kaoru and Soujiro are also like children to me. But there getting older now, and don't need me as much as they used to." Genzai said, picking up his things.   
  
"Ayame Chan and Suzume Chan stay here more than with Genzai San." Soujiro said, quietly to Kenshin. "We don't mind because Genzai San does so much for us, and they're a handful for him." He finished, smiling.   
  
"You're welcome to stay here if you like." Kaoru said pulling her gi back up over her shoulder, and straightening the collar.   
  
"Eh?" Kenshin said, looking toward her.   
  
"You saved my life, and you don't look like you can afford a place to stay, Besides, we have our budo in common." She said, smiling at him. "You probably have your reasons for being Rurouni, even if I knew them, it wouldn't matter." She said, shrugging her shoulders. Kenshin looked at her softly.   
  
"Suzume Chan, I'm sure Rurouni San is getting tired." Soujiro said, lifting his arms to take her off his shoulders.   
  
"Awww…" She said, letting him pull her off.   
  
  
"Kaoru Dono, you're already a master of Kamiya Kasshin Ryu?" Kenshin asked looking at the names on the wall of the dojo.   
  
"Yes, Kamiya Kasshin Ryu was founded by my father with the ideals of using swords and kenjutsu to protect people, without killing or unnecessary injuries. Soujiro actually finished first, but he doesn't like to teach as much, so he only taught one or two people at a time."   
  
"It's strange that he's older, but he seems more like a family servant than your brother." Kenshin said.   
  
"He's not my real brother, I have no real siblings, But my father was rather close to him, so when my father died, Soujiro took the Kamiya name, but I was calling him brother before that." She said.   
  
"I see." Kenshin answered.   
  
"He and I have been out each night searching for Battousai. Since the murders started, most of our students have left. I can't believe the Battousai would want to dirty our Dojo's name."   
  
"Kaoru Chan, your students are here." Genzai said, stepping into the room.   
  
"But with you're help we'll be sure to get him tonight." Kaoru said, making a fist and winking at Kenshin. With that, she trotted out the door to greet her students.   
  
"You can't keep the vigils up, your life isn't worth this dojo's honor." Kenshin said softly as she left.   
  


**Where this road takes us**

  
  
"Rurouni, we've been walking for two days." Soujiro said, his feet hurting from the walk. Kenshin looked back at him, and smiled.   
  
"I know, I'm sorry, would you like to take another break?" He asked.   
  
"I don't think it will help." Soujiro said, lifting a bloody foot. "This road is hard, I thought my feet were, but…" He started, noticing Kenshin had knelt down.   
  
"Hop on." He said; Soujiro slowly obeyed. "We're almost there, you can see the town over this next hill." Kenshin said, remembering all the trips he'd taken, and how magnificent Tokyo always look upon his return. Kenshin carried him the last few yards up the hill. "Soujiro, there it is." He turned so the boy could get a good look. "Soujiro?" he asked. He turned his head as far left as he could.   
  
_"He's asleep…_" He thought, resuming his walking. _"He's been through a lot in the past few days."_ Kenshin and his sleeping companion made their way into town. _"I never realized how much Tokyo had changed in my lifetime."_ He thought, looking around. The streets were still dirt, and there were no gas streetlights, and on the whole it was much smaller. _"I remember the way, I could walk it blindfolded."_ He thought, following the street across the bridge. "Just a little further Soujiro, Then you'll be home."   
  
  
"Father, Someone's knocking on the door." Kaoru said, out of breath from running into the dojo.   
  
"I'll get it, Kasshin Kun." A younger Genzai said, uprooting himself from his usual seat in the dojo. The knocks continued. "I'm coming." He said, not realizing Kamiya was watching him. It wasn't a very safe time, Kaoru wasn't allowed outside the walls of the school. She was very bored most of the time. In the small breaks they were given some of the students would play with her, but it was never for very long. Genzai opened the door, a small red-haired man stood there with a child on his back. Kamiya stood in shock. Kenshin looked up and grinned at the sight of this young man, he had known to be old. _"He's just now going grey."_ He thought.   
  
"Good morning, is Kamiya Kasshin Dono in?" He said smiling widely.   
  
"What does he want Genzai San?" Kamiya asked walking slowly up to the door.   
  
"I was just about to ask." He replied.   
  
"I'm sorry to impose, but this boy is hurt, his feet have many blisters from walking." Kenshin said turning and showing them the sleeping boy. Genzai immediately stepped forward, and lifted the child from Kenshin's back. Soujiro woke up, as he was pulled from the Rurouni.   
  
"What's going on, Rurouni?" He asked as he was toted inside. Kenshin started to step inside, but Kamiya stepped in his way.   
  
"You aren't welcome here, murderer." The words hit him hard, he'd forgotten himself in this time, only three weeks earlier, he'd been Hitokiri Battousai. For a split second he thought he felt a burning along his cheeks where his scars would be.   
  
"I understand, I must ask a favor of you, Kasshin Dono," Kenshin started, he kept his head and eyes down, and his body hunched. He felt like he looked, a little man, It had been so long since he'd been Battousai, he'd forgotten what it felt like to be treated this way.   
  
"Whatever favor you ask is too much." He said, pushing the door closed. Kenshin pushed his hand slowly against the door, to stop it. He looked up at Kamiya.   
  
_Kaoru, has his eyes."_ "The boy, All I ask is that you give him a home. I know he'll be treated well here, that's why I brought him here." Kenshin said.   
  
"The doctor will treat his wounds then you can take him back. I don't have enough room for another child." Kenshin noticed Kaoru peeking around the dojo doorway. Kamiya pushed the door once again, Kenshin let it close.   
  


**Kaoru, alone**

  
  
"Good morning everyone, Thank you for coming. We'll show that Battou…"Kaoru started.   
  
"Excuse me, I'm sorry, I have to quit Kamiya Kasshin Ryu."   
  
"My mother is telling me to quit."   
  
"Everyone is saying how Kamiya Kasshin Ryu breeds killers."   
  
"All our friends are afraid of us."   
  
"People keep talking…"   
  
"I know we are your last students, but…"   
  
"Sorry" "Sorry" "Sorry"   
  
Kaoru stood with a saddened look on her face. Soujiro slowly walked up to her, and put his hand on her shoulder.   
  
"Don't worry Kaoru, you'll get more students." He said. Kenshin watched from the doorway of the dojo. _"I caused this"_ he thought.   
  
  
Soujiro walked down the familiar path toward the market. He had to go to the other side of town for Tofu, Kaoru had insisted. "I can't believe her last three students quit. And the Rurouni in here. _***"His mind is still in turmoil…"***   
  
"You're right, Rurouni, I shouldn't say anything about what happened between you and me to your past self."_ He thought as he walked. "That's it!" He yelled out loud, a couple nearby stared at him as if her were crazy. He looked over at them and grinned sheepishly. _"He's good with a sword, he can help us rebuild Kamiya Kasshin Ryu."_ He thought, smiling.   
  
The sun had set by the time he'd gotten the tofu. _"Mah, I knew it, it's too late to cook this, it's gonna go bad. Dammit, oh?"_ He thought, as he saw a few men going into a run down dojo. _"They look like they just woke up."_ He thought, deciding to take a closer look. He crept up to the doorway, and listened.   
  
"Alright everyone, Tonight's the night. Taichou is getting his revenge on Kamiya dojo. "It's them, they're working with Battousai!" He said out loud. _"I've got to tell Kaoru and The Rurouni."_ He thought turning to leave, and running face first into a six foot seven inch wall of muscle. _"Battousai!"_ He thought looking up at the huge man.   
  
"Oi, you're that servant boy that lives at Kamiya dojo, ne?" Battousai said. Soujiro knew full well that he couldn't beat this man with no weapon. _"Why didn't I take my Bokken?"_ He thought.   
  
"I'm not a servant or a boy." He said, bolting to his right, only to be lifted off the ground by the huge man. By that time all his men were outside.   
  
"What the hell can you do now, boy?" Battousai said with an arrogant sneer.   
  
"This." He replied kicking both feet into Battousai's chest, knocking him backward, and doing a summersault off his chest. The Battousai stumbled back, but didn't fall. "Get him!" He yelled. All the Battousai's men lunged for Soujiro. Twelve men piled on top of him, and came out holding him down.   
  
"Twelve armed men against one unarmed man, That's pretty fair, I can see how you managed to kill so many acting so cowardly." Soujiro said, angrily. "It doesn't matter, when you get to Kamiya dojo, my sister and the Rurouni will take you."   
  
"HA, HA, HA, what a joke, I'll let you live long enough to watch them die. Beat the shit out of him, but don't kill him." Battousai said.   
  
"Oi Taichou…I mean Battousai sensei, That kid cracked your armor." One of the Battousai's men said.   
  
"hmm? Oh, He's got a powerful kick I guess, but not for long. Well wait another two hours then we'll go. Nishiwaki, after you're done here, call everyone together in the back, I wanna make a demonstration."   
  
"Sure thing Battousai sensei." The ugly grunt said, turning his attention back to Soujiro. "What the hell have you got to smile about?!" he yelled kicking him in the head.   
  


**Kamiya Kasshin Ryu Dojo**

  
  
Soujiro opened his eyes to the sight of a young girl. She was standing over him, looking at him in wonder. She stepped back a few steps when he opened his eyes fully.   
  
"Where am I?" he asked her, sitting up.   
  
"Father said you shouldn't try to do to much because you're feet are covered in sores from walking." The girl said, hiding partly behind the doorway. Soujiro stood up despite the bandages on his feet.   
  
"Where is the Rurouni?" he asked, smiling at her.   
  
"You shouldn't get up Baka!" She said stepping out from behind the doorway to keep him in bed. "Father told me to keep you here." She said, putting such a serious look on her face that her nose wrinkled up."   
  
"I just wanted to thank the Rurouni." He replied, still smiling.   
  
"You're weird, Why are you smiling like that? Don't your feet hurt?" She asked him. He looked down at his feet for a moment or two, then back up at her, still smiling.   
  
"It's a long story. Where is the Rurouni?" he asked again, looking over her shoulder.   
  
"Sit down, you're coming out of your bandages." She said, kneeling down. Without thinking about it, he obeyed her. "If you mean the man who brought you here, my father didn't let him stay. I don't know why, but he called him a murderer." Soujiro's eyes widened with shock. _"He was Hitokiri…This man knew."_ Kaoru rewrapped his feet, making sure to tuck the end of the bandage tightly away, so it wouldn't unravel. She looked up at him, looking into his eyes. "Did he kill your family by mistake, and bring you here to make up for it?" She finally asked.   
  
"No…"Soujiro said, looking at her seriously. He looked at her for a minute or so, then he looked away absently, smiling. "He let them live, and brought me here." He finally said.   
  
"Let them live? I don't get it." She said looking at him in confusion. He looked back then smiled.   
  
"It's part of the long story." He said. "I have to talk to your father."   
  
_"I saved Soujiro, but now I have to convince Kaoru's father to take him in."_ Kenshin thought as he leaned against the outer wall of the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu dojo. _"I could appeal to him using his Kenjutsu school, but he still may not let him stay. There has to be a way…"_ Kenshin though, his face was hard from his thoughts, two youngsters walked by, staring at him. Noticing their presence, he looked up. It was a girl and an older boy, the boy looked a little younger than Yahiko had been when they'd first found him. And the girl was at least two years his junior. Kenshin smiled, The girl smiled back, and started toward the strange smiling man, but the boy stopped her.   
  
"C'mon Yoko, don't bother the swordsman." He said, pulling his sister down the street away from Kenshin. _"I've forgotten that the Bakumatsu came only a year ago in this time. There is still a lot of fear."_ He thought looking down the street toward the children. The sound of a mass of men talking casually could be heard from that direction. Six young men rounded the corner, their conversation lulled the closer they got to Kenshin until they stopped talking altogether. They walked past and knocked at the door. Genzai opened the door. _"His voice didn't change much."_ Kenshin thought, listening to him greet the six young men. The door closed and Kenshin could hear their talking resume.   
  
"Who's that guy?"   
  
"I don't know?   
  
"Is he a friend of Kamiya sensei?"   
  
"Maybe he's an enemy."   
  
"He was dressed like a bum, but he carried a sword."   
  
"Maybe he's just there to sell his sword."   
  
"It's probably some hunk of metal, posing as a sword."   
  
"Did you ever see a real western sword?"   
  
"My father fought a man who carried one, it broke pretty easily."   
  
"I hope that guy isn't an enemy of Kamiya sensei."   
  
"Don't worry Tenchi, if he is Kamiya sensei will beat him."   
"Yeah, ha, ha, ha."   
  
Their conversation died away as they walked into the dojo. Kenshin leaned against the wall and looked up at the last few stars in the morning sky. _"I wonder how Kaoru will react when she wakes up and finds I've passed away."_ He thought, smiling.   
  
[Kirkis' comments on this chapter~~~~~~>][1]

   [1]: http://www.geocities.com/kirkis_elf/Works/comments/com_secsou03.html



	4. A place for Seta Soujiro

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or ANY of the characters therein. Those characters are copyrights of Watsuki Nobuhiro and/or Sony, etc… In short, They aren't mine.   
**http://www.geocities.com/kirkis_elf/kirkisindex.html   
kkisblpeen@aol.com**_   
  
**Finding Soujiro**

  
  
Kenshin walked quietly along the dirt path leading west out of Tokyo. _"It's not so bad."_ He thought, looking up at the moon. _"At least I have a full stomach."_ He continued to think as he absently smiled. _"Kaoru Dono was pretty mad that I walked in on her. I guess that's to be expected, she seems to be a modest girl. It would have been nice to stop traveling for a while, But I guess this is for the best. I'll find the man who is impersonating Battousai and get him out of her hair. Soujiro Dono can take care of her from there."_ He thought. It was getting a little chilly and the dew had settled long ago, leaving everything cold and damp. Kenshin stopped and sat down by the edge of the road. He drew in a deep breath, and looked up at the moon. _"It must be around four in the morning, The sun will be rising soon. Hmm?"_ He thought, distracted by the sound of twelve or thirteen men slowly making their way down the small road. Kenshin stood up and stepped back into the shadows under a nearby tree.   
  
"I've never seen someone take such a beating and still smile like an idiot." One of the men said to another.   
  
"Yeah tell me about it, He must be some kind of sick-o who loves pain."   
  
"Whatever he is, when he wakes up he'll be in for some real pain." Kenshin listened to the voices, reading each one with his well refined Ki. Then one man's voice stood out above all the others.   
  
"Hey, you guys shut up and get serious, if you wanna laugh and talk, you don't need to help me with my revenge!" The voice yelled back. It was a tall barrel-chested man, his arms were as Kenshin's head, and his hands looked very strong. He wore a beard, and the rest of his hair was slicked back. Kenshin could feel arrogance and hate gushing from him.   
  
"But boss, was it really a good idea to leave Kanshu and Ryusuke to guard that Kamiya brat?"   
  
"Don't worry about them Nishiwaki, I told them not to kill him." Battousai said, chuckling.   
  
"Yeah, that's what I mean, they never know when to quit." Nishiwaki said.   
  
"You really think I care if he's alive when I get back? It would be nice to show the little boy the head of his sister before I killed him, but I don't care if they beat him to death either." The fake Battousai said, again, chuckling.   
  
"I see." Nishiwaki said, laughing as they finally walked out of earshot. Kenshin stepped out from beneath the shadows. _"They're going to attack Kamiya Dojo. Then It'll take them about thirty to forty minutes to get there. I can't let them beat Soujiro Dono to death, But I have to save Kaoru Dono too. Looks like I have my work cut out for me."_ He thought as he shot down the street tracing their footsteps back to their source.   
  
  
_"What a run down dump…"_ Kenshin thought as he stepped up to the door of the dilapidated dojo. He knocked on the door. No answer, he knocked again, still no answer. "Excuse me, is there anyone here?" He yelled, hearing footsteps approach the door. Kenshin tightened his muscles a bit, incase he had to dodge a sword or a bullet. Guns were becoming more prevalent in this new age. He'd run into them as a Hitokiri a few times, and as a Rurouni he'd come across them a few times as well. The door opened halfway.   
  
"It's just some bum." The man said to someone else in the room. Kenshin was unable to see the other person.   
  
"I'm sorry to bother you so early in the morning, but there was light in your window…" Kenshin started.   
  
"What the hell do you want, you bum?" The man said.   
  
"I don't supposed the master of this dojo is here?" Kenshin asked.   
  
"Hiruma Sensei is out." The man said, pushing the door closed.   
  
"Oh, I was sure this was the dojo of the legendary Hitokiri Battousai." Kenshin said, watching the door stop, and then slowly open back up.   
  
"What did you say, bum?" the man said, staring hatefully at him. Kenshin smiled, and in only a split second he drew his Sakaba, and flattened the man at the door. The second man sprung to his feet only to be knocked back down by a lightning fast attack. He fell back, unconscious. Now inside, Kenshin found what he was looking for.   
  
"Soujiro Dono!" He yelled rushing over to the battered young man. _"Looks like they beat him for hours."_ He thought. Soujiro opened one eye slowly.   
  
"Ah, Rurouni San… This is… the hide out…" He started.   
  
"Battousai's hideout." Kenshin finished for him. "I'm sorry Soujiro Dono, I don't have time to talk." He said, picking up Soujiro and making his way toward the door. Soujiro was conscious enough to remember who this was.   
  
_"Just like nine years ago, you're still protecting me Rurouni. But you have to protect Kaoru too."_ Soujiro thought, as Kenshin ran down the road as fast as he could.   
  


**An audience with Kamiya Kasshin**

  
  
It was mid day by the time the students of Kamiya dojo left to eat lunch. Kenshin had waited patiently so he might have a chance to talk to Kasshin. _"He'll probably eat his lunch there. I wonder how Soujiro is doing?" Kenshin thought, pacing back and forth in front of the dojo's main gate. "I know it's rude, but I have to talk to him."_ He thought, lifting the latch and pushing the door open. No one was in the yard.   
  
"Kamiya Dono, I don't mean to be forward, but I need to talk to you." Kenshin called out. There was nothing but silence for a few seconds, then the stern figure of Kaoru's father stepped out of the dojo door. _"He's carrying his Bokken, I guess I over did it."_ Kenshin thought, sensing determination from Kasshin.   
  
"I told you before that you weren't welcome here Battousai, please leave."   
  
"Kasshin Dono, please, I'm only asking you to listen to what I have to say." Kenshin said, dropping to his knees.   
  
"I'll ask you again to leave." Kasshin said, raising his bokken. Kenshin stood up and took his standard passive stance. Kasshin stared his opponent down. Kenshin could feel Kasshin's mind, he was resolute, even if he hated violence. "I won't allow a killer into this Dojo." He said, lunging toward Kenshin. Kenshin didn't dodge, instead he let Kasshin's weapon hit him square on the shoulder.   
  
"A very impressive technique." Kenshin said, holding his shoulder. "The muscles of the shoulder are bruised but no bones are broken, it's designed to degrade you opponents fighting skills. The more times you are successful with this technique the weaker your opponents attacks will be." He finished.   
  
"You allowed me to hit you, why?" Kasshin asked.   
  
"Because I didn't come here to fight." Kenshin answered quickly. "I came here to talk about the boy. If you'd like we can talk somewhere other than here." He suggested. Kasshin walked past Kenshin, toward the dojo gate. Then stopped and turned.   
  
"Are you coming?" He asked.   
  


**Where do I fit in?**

  
  
Kasshin had decided while Soujiro was here, he'd make use of him. He'd sent him with Kaoru and Genzai to get soap to clean the dojo floor with. Kaoru usually went with Genzai alone but she couldn't carry much soap. But with Soujiro with them, he could carry at least half of a bucket. Kaoru usually talked all the way up and all the way back, but today she was relatively quiet.   
  
"Kaoru Chan, what's wrong, you're unusually quiet today. Is it our new friend?" Genzai finally asked after a bit.   
  
"Ah, um, no that's not it." Kaoru lied.   
  
"I'm sorry Kaoru San, I didn't mean to make you feel uneasy." Soujiro said.   
  
"Kaoru San? That sounds weird." She said, wrinkling her nose at him.   
  
"I agree." Genzai said, chuckling at Soujiro. Soujiro walked awkwardly down the dirt path. Every ten steps or so he'd look down at his feet. Kaoru, becoming increasingly annoyed by this finally snapped.   
  
"Why do you keep doing that?" She asked pointing at his feet. Soujiro stopped and tossed a few glances back and forth from his feet to her face.   
  
"I've never worn anything on my feet before. They feel funny." He said with a puzzled look on his face. Kaoru seemed a bit more annoyed than before.   
  
"Do you intend to go the rest of your life with nothing on your feet?" She almost yelled. He smiled, and put his hand on the side of his neck.   
  
"No, I just wonder how long it'll take for me to get used to it." He replied.   
  
"Don't worry so much about it Kaoru Chan," Genzai started. "he'll get used to them. Then you won't have to worry about him looking at his feet." Kaoru didn't answer, but turned her head away from them.   
  
"I'm sorry Kaoru San, I'll try to keep from looking at my feet." Soujiro said smiling. Kaoru turned her gaze back in his direction.   
  
"You idiot, you're being here is the reason it's so awkward not cause you're looking at you're feet." She said, angrily. Soujiro lowered his gaze toward the ground in front of him.   
  
"Kaoru San, that's not a nice thing to say to someone." Genzai said, looking down at her.   
  
"But he's so weird…" Kaoru said defensively.   
  
"This is hard on him too, I'll bet." Genzai said. Kaoru looked up at Genzai with a puzzled expression.   
  
"But he'll only be here for a few days, until he rests up, Isn't that what father said?" Kaoru asked, acting indifferent to the fact that Soujiro was standing next to her.   
  
"We'll have to wait and see, Kaoru Chan. Shall we continue?" Genzai said, smiling at the young girl.   
  
"Well, well, what luck I have. I plan to take my revenge on the Ishuki family, and what do I find here, the daughter of his Sensei." Everyone looked up to see a young man in a deep purple gi and white hakama. "Of course the fact that I knew you had left the dojo also had a lot to do with it."   
  
"What does Kamiya Kaoru have to do with your revenge on the Ishuki family?" Genzai said, pushing her behind him.   
  
"Well, the last time I tried to take vengeance, Kamiya stopped me, saying 'I won't allow you to threaten one of my students'. I don't appreciate him getting in my way, so…" He paused and snapped his fingers. Several men jumped out from behind the brush alongside the road. "I figure he'll have to stay out of it if it means his daughter's life. come on old man, just let us have her and no one gets hurt."   
  
"I would never be able to face Kamiya Kun again if I let…" Genzai started, but was cut short by a blow to the back of the head. He fell to the ground, unconscious.   
  
"Genzai sensei, please wake up." Kaoru said, shaking the middle-aged doctor. Soujiro stepped in front of her, spreading his arms.   
  
"I won't let you hurt her!" He said. The gang just laughed.   
  
"Ok, kid, I promise I won't hurt her. I tell you what, I'll let you come with her to make sure she doesn't get hurt." The lead man said laughing. Another man grabbed Soujiro by the back of his collar, and hoisted him over his shoulder.   
  
"Kudusai San, when you're through, can I kill this kid?" The man asked.   
  
"Do what you want, I only want my vengeance. If you want to kill the kid, knock yourself out." He answered. Soujiro squirmed but it was no use. Kaoru had been knocked out, and hoisted over another shoulder.   
  
_"Dammit, If only I was as strong as the Rurouni…"_   
  


**Kasshin and Kenshin**

  
  
"So why is it you want to get rid of this boy, is he really that much of an annoyance?" Kasshin asked, taking a sip of his tea. He'd chosen a reserved dining room at a local restaurant, the Akabeko, to speak to Kenshin. "I want to know how he came to be traveling with Hitokiri Battousai. I want to know why it's so important that he stay at Kamiya dojo." Kasshin said, setting his cup down on the table. Kenshin watched as a small drop of tea ran down the side of the cup, following its contour until it reached the bottom. It emptied out onto the table and followed the ring on the bottom of the cup.   
  
"I know…you won't believe what I tell you, But…It was my last task in my life to change his."   
  
"What?"   
  
"I will die in about sixty years, having lived my life the best I could live it. I made mistakes, and I wasn't perfect. But I lived most of my life dedicated to pacifism."   
  
"I see, so you're saying you've already died, and have come back to change this boy's life?" Kasshin said. Kenshin was taken aback by the accuracy of Kasshin's assumption.   
  
"Yes, I've already changed the path his life will take, but I must make sure that he is taken care of, otherwise the same thing that happened before, could happen again." He said, now fairly confident that Kasshin would let Soujiro stay.   
  
"And why did you choose my home?" Kasshin asked.   
  
_"I can't tell him because I will marry is daughter, I can't tell him his grandchildren will be the children of Battousai…"_ Kenshin thought. "I passed through Tokyo once before, and helped out your daughter, I didn't tell her who I was, she asked me to stay, but I couldn't. She was very lonely, I just thought If she had someone around, a friend, or maybe a brother…" Kenshin said, looking into his cup.   
  
"You're still hiding things, your Ken Ki is strong but you still can't keep everything hidden." He said, standing. "The boy can't stay, whatever true reason you have for him to stay with us cannot be for any good purpose. Hitokiri were the most cowardly warriors of that war. But Hitokiri Battousai was no fool, I don't completely believe you, but something like that is very hard to believe." He added, turning to leave.   
  
"Kasshin Dono!" Kenshin said standing up.   
  
"You'll have to find another place to take him." He said over his shoulder.   
  
"But…" Kenshin started, interrupted when two young men burst into the room.   
  
"Kamiya sensei, You have to come back to the Dojo!" Sho, one of the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu students, franticly said.   
  
"It's Kudusai again, He's threatening Tenchi!" Sansuke, another student added. Kasshin didn't say anything. He bolted out of the room, paying quickly. Kenshin shot off behind him.   
  
"Tenchi! Don't give up, Kamiya Kasshin Ryu won't fail you!" Yuji yelled at his friend, as Tenchi pulled himself up.   
  
"Heh, don't be so sure, you only have half of that wood sword left, what do expect to be able to do with that?" Kudusai said.   
  
"Kamiya Kasshin Ryu Teaches the student to use everything he has to defend himself. Half a sword is more than enough for a master, but Tenchi hasn't mastered Kamiya Kasshin Ryu yet." Kasshin said, stepping into the dojo doorway.   
  
"Ahh, Kamiya himself. Why don't you just have a seat and watch as I exact my revenge on this punk, for the disgraces…" Kudusai yelled, interrupted by Kasshin   
  
"I told you before, I won't allow you to threaten my students, you can try to take your revenge when he's mastered my skill." Kasshin said, raising a bokken to his enemy. Kenshin peeked around the dojo door, observing the scene.   
  
  
"But you'll be too busy saving someone else" Kudusai said.   
  
"What, saving who?" Kasshin asked.   
  
"You're only daughter." He answered, to the shock of Kasshin and Kenshin also.   
  
_"Kaoru said something about one of Kamiya Kasshin Ryu's students being killed, but I always thought he was killed on the street, by himself. Could Kasshin Dono have told Kaoru this to keep her from blaming herself?"_   
  
"What have you done with her?!" Kasshin asked, angrily.   
  
"She's safe, at my place. You'll have to go an get her. Alone if you know what's good for you.   
  
"Kaoru…" Kasshin said.   
  
"All I want is a chance for my revenge, If Tenchi can defend my attacks then I'll give in for now. And if he can't he'll die. You don't even have to watch, just go and get your daughter and everything will be done when you get back." Kudusai said, wearing a shitty smile.   
  
"You bastard, Kamiya Kasshin Ryu won't give in to threats." Kasshin said.   
  
"Then I hope you told her you love her last time you saw her." Kudusai said, turning to leave.   
  
"Wait!" Kasshin said, pausing and lowering his head.   
  
"Kamiya sensei, I have no choice, I have to fight him. I'll be fine, You taught me well." Tenchi said, smiling at his Sensei. Kasshin remained silent. Tenchi readied himself to fight, as the dojo fell silent. One lone footstep could be heard. Everyone looked to the doorway to see a small red-haired man, carrying a sword by his side.   
  
**[Kirkis' comments on this chapter~~~~~~>][1] **

   [1]: http://www.geocities.com/kirkis_elf/Works/comments/com_secsou04.html



	5. In protection of Kamiya dojo

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or ANY of the characters therein. Those characters are copyrights of Watsuki Nobuhiro and/or Sony, etc… In short, They aren't mine.   
**http://www.geocities.com/kirkis_elf/kirkisindex.html   
kkisblpeen@aol.com**   
  
**Two Kenjutsu masters are better than one**

  
  
"Battousai…" Kasshin said, looking back at the red-haired swordsman.   
  
"Battousai?" "Battousai?" "Battousai?" various voices in the dojo repeated.   
  
"I already told you, I didn't want you in my Dojo." Kasshin said, but to his own disgust, he was secretly happy that Battousai had come.   
  
"There isn't enough time to bring that up. Kasshin Dono, please go and save Kaoru Dono." Kenshin said.   
  
"No, you won't have anything to do with this, I don't want this dojo…"   
  
"No one is going to die here today." Kenshin said, drawing his Sakabatou from its Saya. Kasshin instantly noticed its strange nature. "This sword is sworn never to kill, as have I sworn never to kill again." Kenshin said, angling the sword in front of his body.   
  
"No, I don't need the help of a killer, I can defend my own dojo." Kasshin said.   
  
"Kasshin Dono, which is more important to you. The dojo's honor, or the life of your daughter. Kenshin said, looking back at him. Kasshin's eyes grew wide. He hated to admit it, but Battousai was right. Kaoru was more important to him than his own life, and Battousai had given him the ability to ensure his daughter's safety. He reluctantly made his exit. Kudusai motioned his head toward the door, two of his lackeys took off for the door, only to receive a Sakabatou in the chest. Kenshin slid the Sakabatou back into its Saya. "I don't think Kasshin Dono needs any escorts."   
  
**

A sword is a weapon…

**   
  
Kenshin set Soujiro down beside the open gate of Kamiya Kasshin Ryu dojo. He was still half conscious.   
  
"Rurouni, you're going to save Kaoru right?" He said, weakly. Kenshin noticed that Soujiro's head was still bleeding. He smiled at the young man, but didn't say anything. He straightened up and stepped into the gate. Instantly sensing an immediate hostility just to his left. He hopped back, avoiding a downward sword slash.   
  
"Heh, you're pretty good bum," Nishiwaki started, noticing the sword at Kenshin's side. "Lets see that sword, bum." He said, moving to make another slash. Kenshin moved his arm, Nishiwaki didn't see anything. But suddenly felt very weak. He started to fall, and couldn't figure out why his arms wouldn't move out in front of him. Kenshin caught him.   
  
"I'm sorry, but I don't have time to fight you." Kenshin said. About this time Nishiwaki started to feel the pain. Kenshin held him up and stepped up the steps to the doorway of the silent dojo.   
  
One lone footstep could be heard stepping into the dojo. Hiruma turned around to see his right hand man standing in the doorway.   
  
"Oi, Nishiwaki, what's going on?" He asked, holding Kaoru in the air. Nishiwaki wasn't able to move his mouth much.   
  
"St…Strong." He said as he fell to the floor revealing a small red-haired swordsman. Soujiro had managed to get himself to the top of the steps.   
  
"Take your hands from her." Kenshin said, in his soft yet stern voice.   
  
"You're that bum from yesterday." Hiruma said.   
  
"I should've taken care of you then." He said, keeping his eyes closed.   
  
"No, that's not what you're like." Kaoru said.   
  
"Heh, I guess you believe the same crap this girl does." Hiruma said.   
  
"No." Kenshin said bluntly. Soujiro's eyes widened with surprise.   
  
_"The Rurouni doesn't believe a sword is ment to protect?"_ He thought, leaning back against the wall outside the dojo.   
  
"A sword is a weapon, kenjutsu are killing skills, whatever pretty words you use to describe it, this is its true nature. What Kaoru Dono believes are the silly visions of someone who has never had to dirty their hands with blood.   
  
_"This can't be, He saved me…Back then…He told me his mind would still be in turmoil now, but I never thought…"_ Soujiro thought, slowly slipping into unconsciousness.   
  
"But I prefer those silly visions to the true nature, Maybe someday everyone else in the world will think the same way." Kenshin said smiling. Kaoru's eyes lit up as he spoke.   
  
"What do you know, bum. Someone please kill this idiot." Hiruma said. All of his men stepped forward.   
  
"Run!" Kaoru yelled to Kenshin.   
  
"Stop, I don't want to have to hurt anyone." Kenshin said.   
  
"No one's going to be hurting, Just one person dying." One of the men said, as they all lunged toward Kenshin. The distinct sound of finely forged Japanese blade sliding against a small stone echoed through the quiet dojo. The Rurouni disappeared as flashes flew around and about the fake Battousai's men. One man fell back against the wall, a look of terror filled his eyes.   
  
"He just killed five of them in one strike…" He said, frightened.   
  
_"He's reacting so fast, no even before they move, He's anticipating their moves."_ Kaoru thought, still dangling from the clutches of the fake Battousai.   
  
"Red hair, Scars on his cheek…This man is…Battousai."   
  


**Smiles of pain**

  
  
Kasshin ran down the street toward the outskirts of town. He'd remembered where Kudusai's home was. He had to go there before when Tenchi was first threatened. He was riddled with worry as he ran. _"Kaoru has been kidnapped, Battousai is fighting in my dojo…and my students are left to watch him. But as much as I hate to admit, He's right, Kaoru is the only important thing to me right now. He has taken the rest out of my hands…but Kamiya dojo will never be the same peaceful place…"_ Kasshin thought, but quickly pushed the thoughts out of his mind. _"I can't think of that now, I have to keep my mind on Kaoru."_ He thought as he continued down the street.   
  
  
"Let me go already!" Kaoru said, squirming.   
  
"Come on little girl, calm down." One of the men said, holding her by her wrist.   
  
"Takashi, the boss told us not to hurt her, so be careful." The other man said, fighting to keep control of Soujiro.   
  
"Ow, my wrist, you're hurting me now." Kaoru cried.   
  
"Be quiet!" Takashi said, slapping her with the back of his hand. She fell over from the force. Soujiro broke free of his captor and hurried over to make sure she was ok.   
  
"Aww, isn't that sweet, two childhood lovebirds." The other man said.   
  
"Yeah, beautiful isn't it Kojiro." Takashi said, looking down at the two.   
  
"We're not in love, she's just a friend." Soujiro said, smiling.   
  
"What a dumb kid," Takashi said to Kojiro. He turned back to Soujiro and leaned down, grabbing Soujiro by the hair. "This ain't no time to be smiling kid, you could die." He finished.   
  
"Maybe, but you won't hurt Kaoru San." He said, still smiling.   
  
"Oh, and what makes you think that?" Takashi said, pulling Soujiro up close to his face.   
  
"Because I won't let you hurt her." He said, keeping the smile on his face. Kaoru's eyes widened with surprise. Takashi scowled at the boy.   
  
"What the hell can you do to stop me kid." He yelled, throwing Soujiro back down onto the floor. Soujiro crawled backward as Takashi walked slowly toward him.   
  
"So you think you're strong enough to keep me from hurting someone eh?" Takashi kicked Soujiro in the stomach. Kaoru looked on in horror as Soujiro made his Grimace, but where gritted teeth should've been, there was only a smile.   
  
"What the hell are you smiling for, you little freak." He said, punching Soujiro in the head. Another smile.   
  
"Stop it, Stop hitting him!" Kaoru yelled jumping up. She ran over to him, and stood in front of him, arms spread wide.   
  
"K…Kaoru San." Soujiro said, looking up, the smile still on his face.   
  
"These kids are pissing me off." He said, reaching in the fold of his gi. Soujiro managed to stand up.   
  
"I don't care who, but one of you is going to die." Takashi said, pulling a Knife out from his gi. The fear that was swelling inside Kaoru had reached its peak, but she couldn't step back. _"Kamiya Kasshin Ryu means to protect. Father would understand if I die to protect Soujiro, even if he is weird"_ She thought. Takashi grabbed her, and raised the knife.   
  
The door broke open, distracting the would be killer. Kaoru looked back over her shoulder to see her father, bokken ready, standing in the doorway. Kojiro attacked instantly. Kasshin moved precisely, dodging his first attack. He made a perfect counter; Kojiro fell to the floor.   
  
"Father!" She said. But her joy was cut short. Takashi pulled her close to him, pushing the knife against the soft skin on her throat. For the first time in his life, Kasshin froze up. Normally he'd perform a technique to disarm his foe, but this was different, Kaoru was only millimeters away from death.   
  
"You're her Father, ne? Drop the weapon dad." Takashi said. Kasshin reluctantly obeyed. "What a dumbass you are dad, you should've known I'd kill her anyway." He added. Soujiro walked slowly around to the hostage-taker's right. Kasshin bit his lip. Takashi grinned. "I love the smell of blood, don't you?" He added, looking down at the little girl whose life he was about to take. "Say goodbye to her, dad." He said, grinning bigger. Soujiro grabbed quickly at Takashi's right arm, pulling the knife away from Kaoru's throat. She dropped to the floor, Kasshin bolted forward, and Soujiro held on to his arm. Takashi managed to shake Soujiro loose.   
  
"You little bastard!" He yelled, plunging the knife toward Soujiro. Kasshin attacked with a single punch to the forehead. Takashi fell backward landing with a deep thud on the hardwood floor.   
  
"Father!" Kaoru said, leaping into his arms. He wrapped his arms around her.   
  
"Kaoru, I...I was so afraid I would lose you." He said, letting her go after a few moments. He turned to Soujiro. "Soujiro, I owe you my thanks…" He said, noticing Soujiro's awkward position. Soujiro was knelt down, with his head down, and his hand on his chest. Kasshin suddenly realized what was wrong. He rushed over to the boy.   
  
"Soujiro!" He said, putting his arm behind Soujiro's back. He fell back into Kasshin's arm.   
  
"Kamiya San, I've never been cut before, It hurts." He said. Kasshin looked at him in astonishment. _"He's smiling, why is he smiling?"_   
  
"Don't worry Soujiro, we'll take care of that wound." He said lifting the boy into his arms. "Kaoru, find Genzai Sensei." He said. She nodded in abeyance, and ran as fast as she could out the door.   
  


**Himura Battousai**

  
  
Kenshin turned toward Hiruma Gohei propping his sword on his shoulder.   
  
"Oh yeah, one more thing, Hitokiri Battousai's style isn't Kamiya Kasshin or your other style, it's Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu, a kenjutsu designed to face many opponents at once and if I weren't using this Sakabatou, all your men would be dead now." Kenshin said, half-smiling.   
  
"So, you're the legendary Hitokiri?" Kaoru said softly in disbelief.   
  
"Interesting, there can't be two Battousai's and If I kill you the name will be mine." Hiruma said, throwing his Saya aside. Kenshin stood unwavering before the huge man.   
  
"You haven't earned it." He said, watching as Hiruma raised his sword above his head.   
  
"Die Battousai!" He yelled, looking for his target. _"He's gone…"_ He thought.   
  
"Up here." Kenshin said, from above him. Hiruma looked up and watched Kenshin smash down on his hands, crushing the fingers in his left hand. The force of the blow sent Hiruma's head into the dojo floor. Kenshin straightened up as the dust cleared.   
  
"I've never cared for the nickname 'Battousai', But I will not allow a man like you to use it." He said, sliding his sword back into its Saya. He turned to Kaoru, and smiled. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hide things from you or Soujiro, but I guess I didn't want to tell you if I didn't have to. If you'll excuse me. He said, walking slowly toward the door.   
  
"baka…" Soujiro said, from his slouched position by the door.   
  
"eh?" Kenshin said looking down at him,…Only for a split second.   
  
"BAKA!!" "ORO!!"   
  
"This is all you're fault, we can't be expected to rebuild Kamiya Kasshin Ryu all by myself." She said.   
  
"Wouldn't it be more trouble if Hitokiri Battousai stayed here?" Kenshin said putting a hand on the back of his head.   
  
"baka…" Soujiro said again.   
  
"I didn't say I wanted Battousai to stay here, I said I wanted The rurou…" She said, stopping suddenly. She turned away from him. Soujiro had managed to stand up behind Kenshin. "If you're going to leave, at least let me know your real name, not the nickname you carried so long ago." Kaoru said, seriously.   
  
"Himura, Himura Kenshin." He said.   
  
"Kenshin…Ok, Kenshin you can go now." She said, acting as if she didn't care whether he stayed or left.   
  
"Kaoru?" Soujiro said, puzzled. The door slid shut. Kaoru's heart sank a little, in her mind she was going over what might have been with this Rurouni, with Kenshin.   
  
"I've grown a bit tired of wandering." Kenshin said. Kaoru tuned slowly to find him standing in front of the now closed door. She smiled and began walking toward him. Kenshin put Soujiro's arm over his shoulder, and walked toward Kaoru, helping Soujiro as he went.   
  
"But I don't know when I'll have to leave again." He said, pausing. "I'm not so good at cooking." He said.   
  
"You're better than I am." Kaoru replied   
  
"I don't have a lot of money. He added.   
  
"The school makes money for us, so there shouldn't be too much trouble there." Soujiro said.   
  
"I might walk in on you again." He said to Kaoru.   
  
"Walk…In on her?" Soujiro said.   
  
"That's ok," Kaoru said to Soujiro. "If he does, then…Hooo!!!" She yelled swinging a fist at Kenshin.   
  
"OROOOOOOOO!!!" He yelled. His arm slid away from Soujiro as he fell backward. Kaoru lunged forward to catch Soujiro.   
  
"Baka!! You were supposed to dodge!!"   
  
"What an incredible punch you have…" Kenshin said.   
  


**The calm of Kamiya Dojo**

  
  
  
Kasshin walked slowly through the quiet gate at Kamiya dojo, looking about at the odd nature of this peace. He'd left Kaoru and Soujiro in the care of Genzai, and had hurried back to his dojo in the hopes that he wouldn't find it covered in blood. He climbed the three steps to the front dojo door, and stepped inside. Tenchi looked up hearing the sound of his master's footsteps.   
  
"Kamiya Sensei!" He said, standing and running to his teacher. The other students followed.   
  
"Kamiya Sensei!" "Kamiya Sensei!" "Kamiya Sensei!"   
  
The surprised dojo master looked around, puzzled.   
  
"Where is Battousai?" He asked, sternly.   
  
"He's gone Sensei, but he told me to give this to you." Tenchi said, handing him a letter. Kasshin opened the letter and read it's story. His eyes widened. "He was amazing, he beat them without even scratching them. He was done in a matter of seconds, we called the police and had them cleaned out in less than an hour." Tenchi excitedly added. Kasshin folded the letter, and tucked it away in his Gi.   
  
"Battousai is a show off, even if he didn't hurt them. Don't ever fight to show off." He said, continuing through the dojo, and into the house. He stepped into the kitchen. The morning fire was still burning in the stove. Kasshin pulled out the letter, and read it once more. He smiled, and dropped the letter into the fire.   
  
"Battousai…you're in interesting man." He said, turning and heading back into the dojo.   
  
_(((The following "blob of text" was supposed to be indented, but Fanfiction.net won't allow the correct HTML tag, so It doesn't look like what it's supposed to be. It's supposed to be the letter Kenshin left Kasshin. Thanks alot Fanafliction.net!)))_   
  
_"Kasshin Dono, When I come here again, I will meet Kaoru Dono. She will ask me to stay, knowing my past. After a few years of living at Kamiya Dojo, Kaoru and I had grown very accustomed to each other's company. I decided if she would permit me, I would live out my life here. At Kamiya dojo. She had no objections. I had always wondered how you might have reacted to your daughter becoming my wife. But I never thought I'd be able to find out. Kaoru decided that my past self was not the same as the Kenshin she knew. I'd seen myself has Hitokiri Battousai for so long, I didn't know how to feel any respect for myself, until Kaoru Dono helped me see. I would not have lived as long as I did, were it not for her…she has more love to give than anyone I've ever known. That's why I brought Soujiro here. In the hopes that he can be helped like I was. I ask you to let him stay. Not as Hitokiri Battousai, but as myself, as Kenshin. I can only hope you'll agree, I cannot to anything more to sway your decision, save what I have already done. Soujiro's body may be unharmed, but as long as pain brings him to a smile, his heart will still be wounded. My heart never knew true joy until I came here, maybe Soujiro will come to feel the same. Kamiya Kenshin"_   
  
Kirkis' comments on this chapter (link below)   
http://www.geocities.com/kirkis_elf/w_secsou/com_secsou05.html


End file.
